When Magic Collides
by FantasyIce
Summary: Follow Elsa's and Anna's adventures at Hogwarts, when they join Harry, Ron and Hermoine and fight against Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone who came across my story! Thanks for giving it a chance. I was inspired by BigTimeOT4's story Libérée Délivrée (please read the story, it's great).**

 **In the first two years we will mostly see Elsa (and our beloved twins). Anna will appear now and then. In Elsa's third year Harry, Ron and Hermoine will join Hogwarts. Though you can, if you have any idea, for Elsa's first two years, let me know in the reviews, which are appreciated.**

 **I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my native language, but I try to make no mistakes. If you find some, let me know, though I can correct them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter.**

 **Now on to chapter one! Enjoy reading :-)**

 **The Acceptance Letter**

Eight years. Eight years had passed since the dark times ended. Eight years since Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and fearful wizard of the modern days, was gone and since eight years, the entire wizarding world knew the story of Harry Potter and his deceased parents Lily and James. And everyone knew of the events, which happened on October 31, the day Voldemort's cruel reign fell.

Voldemort and his followers – Death Eaters – murdered a lot of wizards and witches, who refused to join Voldemort's side. Lily and James Potter weren't an exception. Most wizards and witches who thought back at these times, only remembered the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But, only a few people knew, that there were two girls, whose story was connected to the events, than it seemed it was.

Two girls lost their mother too; only four months before Voldemort killed the Potters and unbeknownst to him, would end his own reign over the wizarding world.

Eight years had passed since the girls' godfather brought them to Arendelle, a Norwegian coastal town, which was far away from their wizarding world, where no one would know and recognize the girls, until they were old enough to become a part of their world again. It was hard for their grandfather to leave the girls by strange people, who didn't know and understand anything about magic. They were – like everyone called non-magical people in the wizarding world – Muggles.

In the residence, which was connected to the rest of the town through a stone bridge, an eight-year-old girl sat on the comfy sofa in front of the large window in her room, which she shared with her older sister. Her alarm clock on her nightstand showed 4am, but the girl didn't care. It wasn't the first time she got up in the early morning hours to watch the sky. Usually she watched the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. But it was summer and though the Northern Lights didn't appear. That didn't matter for the girl; she watched the moon, which fell on the town.

After a few moments, the strawberry blonde girl turned around and tiptoed to the opposite side of the room, where her sister lay asleep in her bed. With some effort the eight-year-old girl managed to climb onto her sister's bed. "Psst Elsa" she whispered, but her older sister remained asleep. The younger girl didn't give up so easily and sat down on her sister. But Elsa didn't move. With her full weight, the younger girl roughly shook Elsa. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said, this time her voice was louder than before. Elsa sighed. "Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa mumbled sleepily. "I can't!" Anna exclaimed. With her back she lay on top of Elsa, laid her back of her right hand over her forehead and sighed dramatically. "The sky is awake! So, I am awake! So we have to play!"

Elsa sighed once more; she knew this game. Anna would wake up in the middle of the night, would wake her up and they would play. And in the morning, their foster parents would scold them for getting up in the middle of the night. There were hardly times worth mentioning in which Elsa resisted of a late play time with her little sister, but this time she didn't want to get up. "No, go play by yourself!" she replied and pushed her sister away, who rolled over the edge of the bed and plopped to the ground. Anna landed on her bottom and felt some pain for a moment, but the pain faded quickly as if it didn't appear. Anna was clumsy and fell at least once every day; therefore she was used to the pain. Anna sat pouting before Elsa's bed. She wanted to play! How could she persuade her big sister? Her bright blue eyes suddenly lit up, when an idea struck her. Quickly she climbed onto her sister's bed again and looked just for a moment mischievously at her peacefully sleeping sister. Carefully, Anna slid Elsa's left eyelid up, though Elsa was forced to look with her left eye at Anna.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

That was it! This was the question Anna needed, though her older sister would play with her. Sheepishly Elsa grinned and opened her right eye too. With Elsa's brief nod, Anna hopped down her bed and ran to her closet. "You should change into some warm close. You will be cold" Elsa said motherly. "Not necessary" Anna said absently and rummaged through her closet, throwing shirts, tops, pants, shoes and jackets on the ground, until she found, what she was looking for. While Anna put on her brown warm winter boots, Elsa looked doubtfully at Anna's pink summer night gown, which had short sleeves. But then Elsa shrugged and slipped into her blue slippers, which matched her blue silk pyjama.

Three minutes later, Elsa and Anna raced through the house. They went along the hall, down the stairs and through another hallway. Both stopped for just a second in front of a door before Elsa opened it. The girls slipped through the door and entered the large dining room. Elsa closed the door behind them. Anna pulled Elsa in the centre of the room, the large dining table stood near the large windows, that made the room brighter and friendlier and it gave the girls plenty of space to play. Excitedly Anna looked with her big bright blue eyes expectedly at her older sister. The eleven-year-old girl could withstand her sister's big blue eyes just for several seconds.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna demanded expectedly.

Elsa raised her hands, which Anna closely observed with wide eyes, and formed an invisible small ball. In a blink of an eye, white and blue glowing snowflakes started to float around Elsa's hands. The snowflakes gathered in her hands and a snowball was formed. She briefly paused, when she thought her snowball was big enough.

"Ready?"

Anna nodded violently; grinning from ear to ear. Elsa threw her snowball till under the ceiling, where the snowball exploded and a slight snowfall rained on the girls. Anna jumped up and down in excitement and tried to catch snowflakes with her mouth.

"This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed happily. Elsa smiled at her little sister's joy. She loved seeing Anna happy. And when Anna was happy, Elsa was happy too and vice versa.

Anna admired her older sister; especially when Anna saw Elsa using her special ability, which made her sister unique in her own way. From the moment Elsa was born, she had the ability to control ice and snow. Of course, there were spells to create ice and snow, like spells to create fire, water, wind and other things, which were related to the four elements; however, you always needed a spell and a wand. And it were just minor spells, which would dissolve after several moments; just long enough to create what you want for the reason you want it. Elsa however, didn't need a wand or a spell. Her ice magic was closely related to her emotions; which sometimes wasn't useful; if she was stressed, scared or angry her magic could get out of control. But the times, when Elsa would lose control over her ability were rare, because she had trained with her grandfather, how to control it in every situation. Just in extreme situations, the possibility she would lose control was high. Her grandfather had once told her, there was beauty in her power, but also great danger and therefore it was very important for her to learn to control her power.

Elsa didn't know where her ability came from and how she got it. As far as she knew, no one in her family, there was neither in her mother's side or her father's side of the family, who had the same ability. And she knew no one, who had a similar ability or was in a similar situation as she was.

Elsa's ice magic also was the reason, why she looked different than the rest of her family. Her appearance clearly resembled her ability: Her skin was much paler than the others in her family, it looked almost white, her wavy platinum blonde hair was always braided and could also easily be mistaken as white, especially because there also were some snowflakes in her hair. Her eyes were ice blue, the purest ice. Several freckles around her nose and her rosy cheeks and lips were a great contrast to her pale skin. Matching her unique ability, Elsa loved the colours light blue and white and often dressed that way. Anna often referred to Elsa as the 'Ice Queen', because of her ability, her regal and graceful manners and sometimes because of her cold appearance towards other people.

When Elsa thought they had enough snow to build that snowman, she waved with her hands and automatically the snowfall stopped. Both girls rolled snowballs in different seize and put them together. Then both girls ran to the kitchen, grabbed a carrot and some old black coal. While Anna went back to the dining room, Elsa went into the small garden and looked for two fitting twigs, which they could use as the snowman's arms. It didn't take Elsa long to find two matching twigs and she went back to Anna.

Anna sat on one of the chairs at the dining table, while Elsa put carrot, coal and twigs on their place. Then she turned the snowman around, though it would face Anna. Elsa hid behind the snowman, put the twig-arms in her own hands and waved at Anna. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" she said in a deep silly Olaf-voice. Anna got up from the chair, threw her hands joyfully in the air and made a giggling sound. She ran to Olaf and Elsa. "I love you, Olaf!" she replied while hugging the snowman. Both girls giggled. Elsa then got to her feet.

"Watch this!" Elsa said to her sister. Excitedly Anna closely observed her sister, who stomped her right foot a little harder onto the ground. Immediately the ground under her feet froze and spread in a circle around the girls. Anna's blue eyes widened at the sight in astonishment. "Wow!" she said. It was the only word she could think of. Anna admired her older sister.

"Anna, please help me. I like to skate." Elsa said in her Olaf voice. Anna took the twig arms in her hands and pulled Olaf. Elsa helped with her ice magic and the two girls and the snowman skated together. Both girls laughed with joy. After skating with Olaf, they had a snowball fight, which Elsa won and after that they slid down some snow hills. At the end of the snow hill Anna fell face forward into another snow hill. She appeared in the middle of the snow hill and laughed, Elsa quickly joining her. Then Anna started to jump in the air, while Elsa conjured a snow hill for her.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted to her sister, while jumping in the air and landing on another snow hill which instantly appeared. "I got you!" Elsa replied smiling. Anna kept jumping and laughing. She jumped faster and faster and Elsa had trouble to keep up with her sister.

"Anna wait!" she shouted to her sister, "Slow down!"

But Anna was so focused on her fun that she didn't hear her sister's warning. Suddenly Elsa slipped on her ice and fell backwards, landing hard on her ice. Anna didn't notice that and jumped. Horrified Elsa saw Anna jumping from the last and highest snow hill she had conjured with her magic. Elsa quickly got to her knees and raised her hand. Not a second to late, another snow hill appeared in which Anna fell softly. She was still laughing. Elsa quickly got to her feet and ran over to her sister. "Anna! Is everything alright?!" she asked concerned. But Anna was still laughing and couldn't answer, however that was an answer for Elsa.

"That was close!" a sharp voice said suddenly.

Anna and Elsa, both surprised and shocked, turned in the direction of the voice. It was Kai, their foster father. "It could have been worse, if Elsa hadn't been able to act so quickly. Sometimes safety comes before fun, Anna. Remember that the next time." Kai scolded the eight-year old girl, who nodded with her head dropped. "No jumping from high snow hills! Do you understand?!"

"Yes Kai." Anna replied quietly. "And Elsa… you should be an example for your sister. You shouldn't have let Anna drag you in the dining room to play." Kai continued scolding. Elsa nodded silently. A cracked smile appeared on the stoic features of Kai. He couldn't stay mad at the girls for long.

"And now Elsa, please clean this mess up," Kai told the older girl. "After our snowball fight," he added laughingly and rolled a small snowball. He tossed it around and hit Anna, who hadn't expected it, right in her face. For a split second, Anna looked curious, causing Elsa and Kai to laugh. Then Anna also started laughing and the three were deep into a snowball fight – Elsa and Anna against Kai.

Gerda, Kai's wife, stood silently in the doorway; a warm smile graced her face. She loved the girls as if they were her and Kai's own daughters. And they couldn't stay angry for a long amount of time, although both girls could be very mischievous and often got into trouble, but after a few scolding words, their anger always passed as soon as it had appeared. "Breakfast is ready!" Gerda audibly announced after some minutes. Kai, who hadn't noticed his wife in the doorway, looked to her and forgot Elsa and Anna, who were forming another – this time larger – snowball. The snowball hit Kai right his face. Gerda, Elsa and Anna laughed and after Kai wiped the rest of the snow out of his face, he joined them. "Let's go eating," he said between several laughs.

Five minutes later, the family sat at the breakfast table. Anna and Elsa usually ate Chocolate Chip Pancakes – their favourite which wasn't surprising, because they loved everything with chocolate in it. Gerda put a cup of hot chocolate before the girls.A penetrating knock at the window disturbed the morning silence. "What is that?" Kai and Gerda asked in unison. "Mail!" Anna exclaimed with her full mouth. "Anna please chew and swallow, before you speak" Kai lectured her.

"Sorry"

Elsa in the meantime has seen the owl and got up from the table. She went to the window and opened it to let the owl, which had an envelope in her beak, in. The owl flew some circles in the room, then landed before Elsa on the table.

"Who wrote?" Anna asked curious. She was one of the most impatient people, Elsa had ever known, but Elsa loved Anna for who she was and her impatience definitely underlined Anna's personality. "Grandpa wrote…"

"Open the letter, Elsa!" Anna demanded and hopped from her seat, running to Elsa. She wanted to know, what their grandfather had written and she didn't want to wait any longer.

Ms. Elsa And Ms. Anna

Royal Alley 21

Fourth Bedroom on the Second Flour

Arendelle

"What do you think, Grandpa wrote about? Maybe about Hogwarts? Maybe it's your acceptance letter!" Anna shouted excitedly as if she was the one having received the acceptance letter. "C'mon Elsa, open it!" Anna said impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, after she got up and went next to her sister. Elsa slowly turned the envelope around and opened the seal, a beautiful seal, she knew way too well. Then she opened it and put out the letter and began to read aloud for Anna:

My dearest Elsa and Anna,

I am very sorry that I wasn't able to write earlier, but I was busy. I had to take care of some things. But I wanted to tell you the good news first-hand Elsa. You are accepted at Hogwarts. I think you (and especially Anna) already knew it. It isn't surprising, is it? Well I couldn't resist answering your acceptance letter by myself. Though, you don't have to do it. The school term will start on 1. September, departure is at King's Cross, London, platform 93/4.

Don't worry Anna, Elsa will be home a few months later during the Christmas holidays. I know that you will be sad after the first wave of excitement vanished. I know it won't be easy for both of you, the first few months of being away from each other. Anna, don't worry, your time will come. You will definitely receive an acceptance letter. And until then, Gerda and Kai will take good care of you. I am sure, they will do a lot of great things with you, though you will be able to tell Elsa about your months without her. Ah, before I forget it, Anna you will get a gift from me, because I couldn't come to your birthday party. I hope you enjoy your delicious gift.

Until my next letter (or until we see each other, Elsa), I wish you a great summer. By the way, don't be so mischievous girls! Don't cause Gerda and Kai so much trouble!

Love Grandpa

"Hogwarts! You will learn how to do magic!" Anna exclaimed admiringly. "Not that you would need it, I mean… you have ice magic… that is the powerfullest – I mean most powerful magic – I've ever seen…" Anna added in her rambling way. Elsa giggled at Anna's words. "You are going, right?! I mean, you have to! Mom was there and Dad and Grandpa! I mean, you are the first of us to go to Hogwarts, how cool is that?! I'm soooo jealous!"

"Anna, Sweetie, breathe" Gerda instructed to calm the excited eight-year-old girl down. Elsa on the other side was more reserved and although she didn't show her joy and happiness about the letter as her sister did, she shouted joyfully inwardly.

"That means, we have to travel to London in a few weeks." Kai said thoughtfully. "You should take some vacation, though we will be able to travel with Elsa to London. I don't want to let her travel alone." Gerda said, while Kai nodded. "Can I come with you and Elsa?"

"Oh Anna… of course dear. We wouldn't let you stay alone at home, while we are in London."

Together the four ate breakfast and discussed about the next few weeks. They only needed a few minutes to set up the travel plans. "Elsa, look! Here is the list with the school supplies you will need in your first year at Hogwarts!" Anna waved with another sheet in her hand. "Oh man, you have to read all those books?"

Elsa looked over her sister's shoulder to read what was written on the list. "Hopefully we need less books than you do."

"I don't think so Anna." Elsa shrugged. It didn't bother reading books and studying. Anna on the other side didn't like reading books for studying. She liked to read a few books about miracles, but nothing more. Her books should always have funny, romantic and adventurous stories – otherwise she wouldn't pick it up. "Do you think you will need a winter cloak. I mean, the cold never bothered you anyway. Why should you were a winter cloak?"

"We will see if it really is needed. Maybe, Elsa you can write your grandfather and ask about the winter cloak." Gerda suggested. Elsa nodded. "I will."

Four weeks later, the four travelled to London a day before Elsa's departure to Hogwarts. August passed quicker than the girls liked and especially Anna became more and more sad, when she thought about being alone at home, while Elsa was gone. Kai and Gerda booked two rooms in a hotel in London near the location, the Leaky Cauldron according to Elsa was. Though Kai and Gerda were Muggles, they couldn't see the pub and let Elsa and Anna lead the way. When they arrived, Gerda was a bit shocked to enter an old dark and shabby pub. In her eyes, it wasn't a place where young children - magical or not - should be alone.

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with chatting wizards and witches; some were drinking, some eating and others were just talking or sitting around. No one paid attention to them, which was quite alright for Gerda and Kai. The four quickly crossed the pub and exited on the backside, where they stood before a brick wall. "And now? Where should we go?" Gerda asked curious.

"Is there a way - maybe a door - at all to get to Diagon Alley? Or do you have to do magic?" Anna laughed about Kai's comment. "No, you have to tap a special brick three times. But whwere was it? Four times up and One right... no, no, no... two times up and four times right... Oh my god, I can't remember what Grandpa told us? Do you know it Elsa? Because if you don't and I don't then you can't buy or stuff and then you can't go to Hogwarts and study magic... and..."

"Anna! Stop!" Elsa interrupted her ranting sister. "Oops, I got carried away, like always."

Elsa nodded and used her magic to tap the right brick three times (three bricks above the trash can and two bricks to the right). Moments later the bricks parted and the four stood under an archway, which granted them entrance to Diagon Alley.

Busy witches and wizards passed the four on boths sides. Some entered or exited shops, a few were standing on the side and talked with other people. Some children pressed their noses against the glasses of the shop windows to stare into the shops. At first, they went to Gringotts to change money, though Elsa would be able to pay her things. Then they went to Madam Malkin's shop to get Elsa's uniforms.

While Elsa was in Madam Malkin's shop, the other three bought Elsa's books, one set of crystal phials and for Anna they bought a Mini-Quidditch-Field to play. Thirty minutes later, they met again and went to buy the other things like a telescope, brass scales and a cauldron.

At lunch they ate in a nice small café. Shopping made them hungry. "So, what do we still need?" Gerda asked, while they were sitting at a table, eating lunch. She put her full fork into her mouth. Anna handed Elsa the list. "I still need a wand and I can bring an animal with me. An owl, a cat or a toad..."

"No toad!" Anna protested, "A toad isn't the fitting pet for you."

"Fine. An owl maybe? Then I can send you letters. But I guess, there are owls at Hogwarts I can use."

"Then it's a cat for you." Anna said determined. Gerda and Kai agreed. "A cat then." Elsa agreed to. After lunch, they bought Elsa a snowy white cat and then went into the direction of Ollivander's shop. "What do you name the cat? Marshmallow would be cute."

"I don't know Anna. Maybe I call it that. Or maybe Olaf. What do you think?"

"No, Olaf doesn't fit and we named our snowman that."

"True."

"Maybe... Snowflake?"

But Elsa shook her head. "Hm?"

"Maybe I should call her Anna, though I only have to hug my cat, when I miss you during school."

"No way! That's my name!" Anna protested forcefully. Elsa laughed, "I was just joking. I think I call her Skjebni What do you think?"

"Cool The perfect name." Anna said.

Gerda waited outside Ollivander's shop with Skjebni; the shopping bags lay next to her feet. Kai, Elsa and Anna entered the dusty shop. But no one was there. "Hello? Is somebody here?" Kai said loudly. They all flinched when they heard a moving ladder. "Ah! Finally! Finally! I awaited you!" Ollivander an old wizard. "I need..."

"A wand, I know Ms. Elsa." Ollivander interrupted her. "I remember your mother and father buying their first wands, when they were in your age." he said and disappeared between two shelves. He appeared a moment later with a few long boxes. "Really? You knew mother and father?" Anna asked excitedly. Ollivander nodded. "Yes of course I do or I did. Horrible thing, what happened to them."

"Alright, let's try that one - cherry wood, unicorn hair, bendy and 10 inch."

Elsa took the wand and after Ollivander told her to swing it, she did. But the glass of the door shattered. "No, no, no! Clearly no!" Ollivander snatched the wand out of Elsa's hand and handed her the next. "Chestnut, eleven and one-quarter inch, dragon heartstring and swishy." Ollivander explained. Elsa waved the wand and a light tornado blew through the shop. Gerda outside became worried about the others, when she saw the tornado, but she didn't know, if she should go in and see, if they were all okay. But the tornado disappeared when Ollivander took the wand out of Elsa's hand.

"No, definitely no." he said and looked through the boxes to find another wand for Elsa to try out. "Hm," he mumbled, "maybe... Yes, why shouldn't you trry it out."

Ollivander handed Elsa another wand. "Arcacia, stiff, unicorn hair and nine and a half inch long." he explained. Elsa took it and felt warmth rising from her fingertips, which were wrapped around the wand. The feeling spread in her entire body and of the tip of the wand came white and blue sparks. "Yes, this is it." Ollivander said joyfully.

After Elsa paid the wand, they exited Ollivander's shop and all four walked into the direction of the Leaky Cauldron to get to the non-magical part of the city. The guests and receptionists in the hotel, where they had booked two rooms, looked confused at the things they had bought. Of course, they did. No one would think about taking a cauldron to a hotel. But Gerda, Kai and the girls ignored the looks, which they got from all people they passed.

"Good night Elsa. I love you." Anna mumbled wrapping her blanket tighter around her to cuddle into it. "Good night Anna. I love you too."

Elsa and Anna wanted to stay up longer and talk about Hogwarts, but they were too tired and their foster parents had sent them to bed after dinner. The shopping day had been exhausted. But their was one advantage: Elsa now couldn't think about tomorrow and worry about it, because she was too tired. As soon as Elsa's head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep, like her sister.

Tomorrow would be an exhausting day too, therefore, sleep was much needed.

Side not: Skjebni was derived from the Norwegian word skjebne and means fate or destiny in English.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed or just read the first chapter.**

 **Enchiladas: Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it. Hope you like this chapter too ;-)**

 **Guest: I'll do my best**

 **Now on to the chapter! Enjoy reading! Don't forget to review :)**

 **Platform To A New Life  
**

Elsa woke up early the next morning. Today was the day. Today was the day, she would go to Hogwarts. She got up and dressed herself. She shook her head as she saw her still sleeping sister; snoring soundly and her strawberry blonde hair was a mess. How did Anna manage to get such a mess of hair? She didn't know. After she was in the bathroom and braiding her platinum blonde hair she packed the last few things in her large and heavy trunk. Then she was ready.

Gerda knocked on the door at 9:00am, informing Elsa that she and Kai went downstairs into the dining hall of the hotel. Elsa promised to wake Anna up and then both would join their foster parents for breakfast. Waking Anna up was not as easy as waking Elsa up. "Anna, time to get up." Elsa said softly into her sister's ear. But Anna didn't respond. Elsa tried again, "Anna, you have to get up. I am going to Hogwarts today. We don't have much time".

"Sure… you… Hogardz…"

Elsa shook her head. Before she could try again, Anna suddenly threw her eyes open and quickly got to a sitting position, looking Elsa straight in her eyes. "You are going to Hogwarts!" Anna said joyfully. Elsa nodded. "We don't have much time, Anna. Kai and Gerda are waiting for us down in the dining hall."

Anna quickly got up, washed her face, dressed herself and let Elsa help comb her hair. Didn't there exist a spell to magically do your hair? Apparently not. When Anna was ready, the sisters went downstairs to join Gerda and Kai for breakfast.

At ten-forty, they arrived at King's Cross, where the Hogwarts Express would depart. On their way to King's Cross people, who they passed, stared curious and confused at the four. Who wouldn't? They were carrying a large and heavy trunk, a snowy white cat and a cauldron. A cat wasn't so unusual, but a heavy trunk and a cauldron were. At King's Cross Kai put the trunk, cauldron and cat on a trolley and pushed it. That was the easy part. The more difficult part was to find the platform 93/4.

It seemed as if the platform didn't exist. But Elsa and Anna knew it had to exist. They went up and down the platforms nine and ten, but there was no sign of platform 93/4. "Maybe we should ask someone who works here." Gerda suggested after glancing at the clock on the platform. It should almost ten minutes to eleven. Time was running out. "I don't think someone knows how to get to the platform." Elsa said quietly. "Maybe we should look for other children with a large trunk." Kai said. They looked around, but saw no one with a trolley on which was a heavy trunk. Kai then decided to take his wife's advice and wanted to ask a man in uniform.

"-of course, a huge amount of Muggles here… like every year-" a plump woman said a few feet away from them. She had flaming red hair and was talking to four boys. Each of them pushed a full packed trolley.

Also the four didn't they a word to each other, they decided to follow the woman and her four kids. The four boys and their mother stopped suddenly a few feet before the wall between platform nine and ten. "Charlie, Percy, you first." she ordered. The two oldest boys, who appeared to be a few years older than Elsa, stepped forward. They quickly walked straight to the wall, but didn't seem to be scared that they would hit it. "Oh my god, they will crash into the wall!" Anna exclaimed shocked. The woman heard Anna and turned around. In the same moment, the two older boys disappeared. Anna blinked curious. "Where are they gone?" she asked. The woman chuckled. "It's the way to get to platform 93/4." she explained with a warm smile. "Actually we wondered how…"

"…to get there." the woman finished Kai's sentence. The four simultaneously nodded. "It's your first year at Hogwarts, isn't it dear?"

Elsa nodded again. "It's the first year for my younger boys Fred and George too." she said and pointed to her twins. "Don't worry, it's not difficult. You can go with us, if you want. Besides, it's almost eleven."

"Then, we probably should say goodbye here." Gerda said und hugged Elsa. "I wish you a great school year. I am certain you will do fine there."

"Bye Gerda."

Then Kai hugged her tightly, while Gerda took Anna's hand and pulled with her free hand a handkerchief out to dry her wet eyes. "Have fun there. I wish you a great term too."

"Why can't I go with her?!" Anna complained.

"Anna you are too young."

"But, I want to see the Hogwarts Express. Please?" Anna protested, making a pleading look. She knew Kai and Gerda couldn't withstand that look. "No Anna not this time. We can't go there and look after you… And we both know, you gladly would just jump in the train."

Okay, Anna had thought about taking the chance and jump aboard the Hogwarts Express, but it seemed as if Gerda knew her too well. "You know Anna, you can go with me, if your parents allow it. You can wave your sister goodbye and then I will bring you back to your parents. What do you think?" the woman suggested kindly. "You would do that?" Kai asked surprised. "We don't know each other."

"It won't be a problem. I am Molly Weasley, by the way." she replied, shaking Kai's hand. "Kai Frost and this is my wife Gerda." Kai introduced them and then pointed to Anna and Elsa. "And these two girls are Elsa and Anna."

"Nice to meet you."

"Just walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. You three wait on the other side of the barrier." Mrs. Weasley instructed them. Gerda and Kai hugged Elsa once more, before they let her go and watched how Elsa disappeared a moment later. Fred and George also disappeared. And then Mrs. Weasley and Anna were gone.

Elsa had closed her eyes and waited for the impact that she expected when she was a few inches away from the barrier. She had expected to crash right into the wall, but surprisingly, she didn't. When she opened her eyes again, she stood between Fred and George in an archway. When they walked a few steps further, they saw the scarlet engine waiting next to the platform. A huge crowd of people was at the platform. Parents said goodbye to their children, talked with other children, some students maneuvered their trolleys through the crowd. And some were hurrying along the platform. A sign over the engine read: Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.

"Wow" Elsa heard her sister gasped in astounding behind her. "Come on, let's search a compartment for you three." Mrs. Weasley said and pushed George forward.

It wasn't easy to maneuver the heavy trolley through the crowd, but all three managed it. They found an empty compartment on the end of the crowd. Mrs. Weasley and Anna (as good as she could) helped to stow the trunks and other stuff above their seats. Then they exited the train once more to say goodbye. "Do you have to go?" Anna asked in a low voice, so low, that Elsa almost couldn't hear it. "I will be back in a few months Anna." Elsa replied encouragingly. She knew it would be difficult for her little sister. "I am writing every week to tell you what is going on at Hogwarts and you are telling me what you have done at home." Elsa said.

"Promise me?"

"I promise." Elsa nodded. Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around Anna, pulling her closer. She herself didn't want to let Anna go. A whistle then was heard and smoke drifted over the platform. It was time to get into the train. "Bye Anna, I love you."

"Bye Elsa."

Anna tried to sound brave, but her shaky voice betrayed her. Elsa got into the train, while Mrs. Weasley took Anna on her arm, though she would be able to be at eye level with Elsa for a few more minutes. In the compartment Fred and George opened the window and all three looked out. "Don't forget to write!" Anna shouted over the loud noise. Slowly the train started moving. "I won't forget!" Elsa shouted back. All five waved at each other, while the platform slowly departed from the platform. A few moments later they couldn't see it anymore.

"Excuse me, is there an empty seat?" a boy asked shyly, while Fred and George closed the window. "Yeah, sit down." George said. The blond-haired boy closed the compartment door and sat next to Fred. "Hi, I am Fred, Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George." Fred introduced himself and his brother to the boy.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kristoff Bjorgman." Kristoff said in a low voice. Then everyone looked at Elsa. "Hi Kristoff, I am Elsa." she greeted the boy. An uncomfortable silence then lay over them, because neither of them knew what to talk about. After a few minutes Elsa got up and let Skjebni out of her box. "Hey, it's a nice cat. What's his name?" George asked when Skjebni jumped on George's lap.

"Skjebni."

"An unusual name… but cool."

Kristoff nodded, totally agreeing with Fred.

"Do you have an animal with you?"

"No not really." George said briefly. "Our older brother Charlie has an owl and our brother Percy has Scabbers, a fat grey rat." Fred clarified. "Mom said, it's too expensive to buy another animal."

"So, the two older boys were your brothers?"

"Yeah, Charlie and Percy aren't our only brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?" Kristoff asked curious. "We have three older brothers. Bill is out of Hogwarts since a year now. He found a job in Rumania and Charlie is in sixth year now. Then comes Percy."

"He is in the third year now." George added.

"And there is Ron our younger brother, who will join Hogwarts in two years and our younger sister Ginny."

"Do you have any sisters?"

Kristoff silently shook his head, while Elsa nodded.

"You met Anna on the platform."

Fred and George nodded. "Hey Kristoff, do you have a pet?"

Kristoff also had a cat, whose name was Sven. It was a brown cat, who quickly got along with Skjebni.

At lunch the compartment door was slipped open and a plump woman with a trolley packed with sweets and other things to eat. "Anything you want off the trolley dears?" she asked with a smile. Fred and George shook their heads. "Mom made sandwiches."

But Elsa and Kristoff were hungry and bought Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and other things. Elsa of course bought a few Chocolate Frogs. They would be Anna's favourite too. The woman wished them a good journey and walked along the corridor, while Elsa and Kristoff got their seats again, after paying and closing the door. Fred and George shared their sandwiches with Kristoff and Elsa, while Kristoff and Elsa shared their sweets.

George took one of the beans into his mouth and grimaced. "Ewww!"

"What flavour was it?" Fred asked, noticing his brother's grimace. "You don't want to know that!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Kristoff said unconvinced.

"Sure it can! It was a bogy-flavoured bean."

Fred and Kristoff laughed, while Elsa looked wide eyed at George. "What is so funny? It's true!"

"You should eat something else to get the taste out of your mouth." Elsa suggested and handed him one of her Chocolate Frogs. "Thanks."

"Better?"

George nodded.

Time seemed to pass quickly. The four chattered the entire time, telling each other about their lives and family, although Elsa didn't say much about her own family. Neither Fred, nor George or Kristoff asked further questions and Elsa was grateful about that. At sunset, opened and closed compartment doors could be heard. A few students passed, wearing now their Hogwarts uniforms. "I think we should change into our uniforms too." Elsa said. The other three agreed and all four got up to take their uniforms out of the trunks.

Ten minutes later all four sat in the compartment, wearing their uniforms. "What do you think, in which house you will be sorted?" George asked after a few silent moments.

Elsa and Kristoff shrugged. She had never thought about it, since she has received her acceptance letter. Her grandpa, her father and her mother had been in Gryffindor. Though there was a high chance she would be sorted there. But you could never be sure, when it came to the sorting. Her grandpa had told her that a while ago. "And you? Do you know in which house you will be sorted?" Kristoff asked Fred and George.

"Well Mom and Dad had been in Gryffindor, like Bill."

"Charlie and Percy are in Gryffindor too."

"So, you think you will be in Gryffindor too." Kristoff concluded. He received a nod from Fred and George.

"We will be reaching the Hogwarts in five minutes!" a loud voice said, "Please leave your luggage, because it will be taken there separately!"

Elsa and Kristoff took their cats back into their boxes and left, together with Fred and George their compartment. Before the door, they met other students. Most of them seemed to be their age.

Five minutes later, the Hogwarts Express reached the train station and came to a stop. Everyone got out. The train station was a tiny dark platform. Everyone was pressed against each other. Fred blew some air into his closed hands. "Man, its cold."

Kristoff and George nodded. The air had cooled down, but due to her ice magic, Elsa couldn't feel the cold.

"Firs'-years!" a deep booming voice echoed over their heads. "Firs'-years come to me! Come here!"

Fred, George, Kristoff and Elsa turned around and saw a giant man waving and shouting. The giant man was standing at the end of the platform, holding a lantern in his big left hand and waving with the right hand. Although his face was almost completely hidden by long shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard, his black beetle-like eyes were visible and held warmth and joy in them.

"Firs'-years!" he shouted again.

The four fought their way through the crowd of students and went to the giant man. A few first-years stood next to the giant man, looking intimidated by him. Elsa figured if he wanted to be intimidating, he had no problem in doing that. Fred, George and Kristoff looked stunned with wide eyes and dropped yaw at the giant man. "Wow."

"He is so tall." Fred whispered in his brother's ear. George nodded. "Name's Rubeus Hagrid… am the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid introduced himself nonchalantly.

It took a while until all first-years were here. When Hagrid was sure, no first-year student was missing, he instructed them to follow. Stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a dark and narrow path which led to the edge of a large lake from where they had a clear view to the other side of the like, where a mountain was. A large castle was on top of the mountain, under the starry sky. Most windows of the castle where lit and due to the darkness it looked like the lights in the windows were floating in the air. In each boat sat four students; only Hagrid had a boat for himself. Elsa, Fred, George and Kristoff climbed into one boat. When everyone was in, Hagrid said 'forward' and the boats started moving.

While the boats glided smoothly through the dark water, Elsa, Fred, George and Kristoff stared stunned at the castle, which grew larger with every inch they came closer to the other side of the edge. When they reached the other side of the lake, they docked at an underneath harbour and got out of the boats. Again, Hagrid waited until everyone gathered around him. After another 'follow me', they went up a passageway and then walked over smooth grass and a few stone steps, until they reached the large dark oak door on which Hagrid knocked three times.

Only a moment later the door opened and Professor McGonagall in her emerald-green robes stepped forward. McGonagall's gaze fell on Elsa. A small, but warm and kind smile graced her face. But as soon as her smile appeared, her smile disappeared. Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid and instructed the first-years to follow her into the castle. They stopped outside the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. As long as you are attending Hogwarts, you will be in one of the four houses. Your house will be like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Triumphs will earn you points for your house, when you break the rules, your house will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will award the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin any moments." McGonagall greeted the students and explained the most important rule at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall excused herself to see if the sorting ceremony could begin.

The professor came back a minute later and told them to follow her in the Great Hall, which definitely deserved its name. The other students sat on four long tables. A bit higher than the other four tables on the opposite side of the entrance, was another table, where the teachers sat. In the middle of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. When they entered the all, all first-years looked astonished at the high ceiling, which showed the night sky outside. Hundreds of candles were floating high above under the ceiling. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off. It was different seeing everything with her own eyes than hearing someone describe everything. They stopped in front of a stool on which an old hat with many slits laid. When Kristoff asked, if one of the others knew, why the old hat was there, the hat started singing.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment. "When I read your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. Then I will put the Sorting Hat on you, which will sort you into one of the four houses." McGonagall explained. "That's all? We just have to put the hat on?" asked Fred in a whispering voice. Elsa, George and Kristoff nodded absent minded. The first student, who got sorted, was Nicole Anderson. She became a Slytherin.

"Kristoff Bjorgman" McGonagall called out. The blonde-haired boy reluctantly stepped forward. After a moment the head shouted: Hufflepuff. Sarah Crowley became a Hufflepuff too. "Elsa Dumbledore"

Elsa swallowed. It was death silent as she stepped hesitantly forward. She practically could feel all eyes on her; they stared holes in her back and she knew Kristoff, Fred and George were staring at her too. She slowly sat down and McGonagall put the hat on.

"Hm…" a deep voice said into her ear, "you are definitely one of the most difficult cases I have ever had… loyal, brave and ambitious, when you have to… you are very powerful and intelligent… But where to put you?"

The head was silent for a moment, before it hummed in agreement to the decision it had just made. "Yes, that will be best…" the hat said, more to himself than to Elsa. Then it shouted out loud: Ravenclaw! Elsa was relieved, when McGonagall put the hat off of her and she went to the Ravenclaw table. Her Hogwarts emblem on her uniform changed to a Ravenclaw emblem and her tie coloured in the Ravenclaw colours bronze and blue. She sat down and looked at the teachers table. Her grandfather had risen his glass and nodded; a warm smile on his face. Elsa smiled and nodded back, and then she focused on the sorting ceremony again. Fred and George were the last once, who were sorted. They became Gryffindors.

When the sorting was over, Dumbledore greeted everyone. He spoke a few warnings, like no one was allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest and things like that. But then he sat down and golden plates and bowls with food appeared in the middle on each table. Elsa filled her plate and started eating, no and then she waved her hand to her friends.

After dessert, everyone was full and couldn't eat more. Dumbledore wished them goodnight and the prefects told the first-years to follow them. Elsa said goodnight to Fred, George and Kristoff, when she passed them. Then they headed into different directions.

The Ravenclaw prefects led the first-years onto the seventh floor. After they had reached it, they took a spiral staircase, which led into one of the castle towers. At the end of the staircase was a simple door on which was a bronze door knocker secured in form of an eagle. Michael Adams, one of the two prefects, used the door knocker. The eagle blinked and then said, "What is cold, beats and can only be thawed by affection?"

All first-years looked startled and puzzled at the door knocker. No one of them had expected something like that.

"Our door knocker gives us entrance, when we answer his philosophical questions; that means, you have to answer them wisely." Michael explained. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was tall, thin, had pale skin, curly black hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Do you know an answer?" Emily Glugg, the other prefect, asked.

The first years whispered. They guessed and mumbled something, but no one wanted to say something loud. Elsa had an answer, but wasn't sure about it. Emily, who was petite, thin and dark-skinned, had noticed Elsa's look and smiled. She kept her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes were green.

"What about you? Do you know an answer? Um… Elsa, right?"

Elsa nodded shyly.

"I think the eagle means a frozen heart." Elsa carefully said.

"A very wise answer, Miss." the eagle replied and the door swung open.

All students entered the common room. Elsa's gaze went to the arched ceiling, where stars shone. Over the walls hung silk wall covers in the Ravenclaw colours bronze and blue, which gave the room a cozy atmosphere. In addition to tables and chairs there were a fireplace and comfortable arm chairs. In one corner stood a tall white marble statue of Rowina Ravenclaw, the house founder. It seemed as if she looked demanding at her students, to become the best students at Hogwarts.

Elsa was sure that the high arched windows offered an impressive view of the castle grounds and the surrounding area. Everyone remained in the centre of the round tower room. Michael pointed behind him at the door opposite of the entrance door.

"Behind that door there are two more doors. The left one leads to the girls' dormitories, the right to the boys' dormitories. In the meantime your luggage has been brought up." Michael explained. After Michael and Emily said good night, the group of first-years parted ways and took the left and right door to the dormitories.

Elsa easily found her bed in the dormitory for the first-years. It was a four-poster bed with blue velvet curtains. Her bed stood next to one of the windows. After she got ready for bed, she climbed in. It didn't take Elsa long to fall asleep.

 **Side note: Since Dumbledore is one of the most powerful and wisest wizards in the wizarding world, he wouldn't only have friends, but also enemies and therefore, he would protect his family, while hiding them far away from the wizarding world, where no one knows them (similar to Hrry Potter).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/favoring and/or following.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter.**

 **First attempts in magic**

As soon as Elsa stepped into the Great Hall, everyone stared at her. The way to the Ravenclaw table was accompanied by whispers and stares. Fred, Kristoff and George came over to her seat when they saw her and asked Elsa why she didn't say a word about her family. Elsa was more than grateful that her new friends understood that she didn't say a word about her family, because she wanted to find friends who liked her for who she was rather than her family relations to the headmaster.

The whispers and stares didn't stop the entire week, but Elsa ignored it as best she could. And she had to admit that it wasn't so difficult to ignore them, because she concentrated on finding her way through the castle labyrinth to her classes, which was a very difficult task due to the size of the castle, staircases that changed their directions now and Peeves, the poltergeist who loved playing pranks on students. The house ghosts – except for Sir Nicholas, Gryffindor's house ghost – weren't helping either. Kristoff once encountered Peeves, which ended in Kristoff being drenched in ice cold water, because Peeves dropped a bucket over Kristoff's head. To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement. But fortunately that was the only incident.

At first Elsa thought learning magic was as easy as playing with her ice magic, but reality caught up with her right in the first Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall transformed her pointy hat into a bird and back into her hat again. Fred, George and Elsa were eager to learn that, but of course they had to start with something smaller. They had to transform a leaf into a quill. But no one managed it in the first lesson. Fred and George got frustrated by the end of the week – like most other students too. Elsa however managed the task and earned her first points for Ravenclaw. The other subjects turned out to be just as difficult as Transfiguration, if not more difficult. In Astronomy, which they had every Wednesday night which Ravenclaw had together with Hufflepuff, they learned all the names of the planets, the possible constellations and meanings. Elsa and Kristoff had not idea, how they should be able to remember all that. Elsa was grateful that they had to go outside into the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology class, but like in Astronomy, they had to learn a lot of names of plants, for what they were used and where the plants could be found and that was a large amount of knowledge they had to keep in their minds.

One of the easier lessons for Elsa was Charms. Maybe it was because of Professor Flitwick, a short and old wizard who needed a pile of books to stand on to be able to look over his desk, so he could see his class, and house teacher of Ravenclaw. Elsa liked him and the first few spells they learned were simple and Elsa managed the spells in two lessons. Although History of Magic was an easy subject, it was boring. All four agreed to that. Professor Binns, a ghost, who taught the subject, didn't make it interesting. He only rattled down his topics he wanted to teach in class without noticing his students.

"Flying is not so difficult, Elsa." George encouraged her, while the three were walking outside. They went to their first flying lesson, while Kristoff went to Herbology right now. "Yeah, Charlie and Bill taught us how to fly."

"And? I've never tried it before. What if I fail miserably?!" Elsa worried. She didn't have the advantage of an older sibling or her parents showing her the stuff she needed to know. But Fred waved dismissively with his hand. "You worry too much! Relax, you can do it." But Elsa wasn't convinced. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stood in two rows facing each other behind the brooms. "Good morning class!" Madame Hooch greeted them. The class greeted back. "Alright, now step forward to the left side of your broom, hold your hand over the broomstick and say 'up'." Madame Hooch instructed. They did what they were told. "Up." Elsa ordered her broom, but nothing happened. To her relief, George had problems too. She couldn't suppress a grin that formed on her face. Fred needed only one attempt. "Up." Elsa ordered her broom again, but again nothing happened. Gradually one broom after the other flew up in the hand of the student. Only a few still lay on the ground. Elsa was frustrated that nothing she tried worked on her broom. She bit her lower lip as she had an idea. Quickly she looked left and right, if someone looked into her direction, but saw no one; therefore she used her ice magic to push her broom upwards right into her right hand.

"Hey George what's taking you so long?" Fred asked teasingly and pointed at the broom, which was still lying on the ground. "Even Elsa managed and she said she has no experience in flying. That's embarrassing."

"Oh shut up Fred!" George said over Elsa. Since he said the word 'up' a bit louder than the rest of his sentence, the broom flew up and hit George right in the face, because his attention clearly was towards his twin brother. "Hey! Stop laughing! It happens!" George complained, but had a smirk on his face. Fred's laughter stopped as soon as he saw Elsa's glare. "Be nice!" was the only thing she said.

"Alright, now get onto your brooms, both hands on the broomstick. When I blow into my whistle, you slightly push your feet off the ground, lean forward for a moment, and then come down." Madame Hooch instructed after she saw that everyone had his broom in the hand. "Three, two, one…" she counted before blowing into her whistle. Everyone did what they were told. At first Elsa was uncertain on her broom, a bit shaky. She almost lost her balance on the broom, if not Fred managed to grab her elbow and pull her up again. "Thanks!" she said. Fred only nodded. He and George stayed at each side of Elsa, giving her extra safety in case she would fall. But luckily nothing happened.

Although Elsa got more and more certain the longer she sat on the broom, she preferred to keep her feet on the ground. "Hey Kristoff how did Herbology go?!" Fred shouted when he saw Kristoff walking a few feet before them. The blonde-haired boy stopped and turned around. He shrugged. "Okay, I think… I don't really know… How did the flying lesson go?"

"Okay…" Elsa shrugged. Kristoff raised an eyebrow questioningly, but said nothing. "George was hit by his broom."

"Stop mocking me for that Fred!" George said slightly annoyed.

"Really? Yesterday when we had the flying lesson with the Slytherins one of them, I think it was McCravery, told everyone confidentially that he was the best when it came to flying, but…"

"Let me guess, it didn't end well…"

"No it didn't," Kristoff confirmed with a grin, remembering McCravery's face, when he fell. "He jumped high in the air and he couldn't control the broom. After about two minutes he fell to the ground, a broken arm. Madame Hooch brought him to the hospital wing and told us the lesson was over".

"Maybe his name should have been McCrazy…" George suggested, Fred and Kristoff laughed. Elsa however sighed; she was slightly annoyed, while the boys laughed. "Oh come on Elsa, admit it's a bit funny."

"No! I could have fallen too!"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"Doesn't matter!"

"What happened?" Kristoff asked. Of course he had to asked, because he wasn't there. Fred told Kristoff what happened. "Oh I see." Kristoff said when Fred finished.

Fred and George took Elsa between them. "We wouldn't have let you fall." George said. Elsa only nodded. The four went inside the castle and into the Great Hall for tea.

The next morning Elsa and Kristoff went down to the dungeon, where Potions would take place. "It's a bit chilly here." Kristoff commented, wrapping his robe tighter around his body. Elsa only shrugged. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." she simply answered. What else should she say? Her friends didn't know about her ice magic and in turns didn't know that the cold never bothered her. And for now Elsa wanted to stay it that way.

When they arrived the most seats were taken by their classmates. Elsa and Kristoff found two empty seats in the first row and sat down. Obviously the others didn't want to sit in the first row either and went earlier down here.

"I heard Snape would favor the Slytherins and only the Slytherins." Kristoff whispered to Elsa. "I heard that too. The others said he is strict and doesn't tolerate mistakes".

"Marcus Jensen, our Prefect, said he wanted to teach Defense of the Dark Arts, but wasn't allowed to. I wonder why". Elsa shrugged and both jumped slightly when the door was thrown open. With a bang, the door hit the wall behind and then fell shut behind Severus Snape, who went to the front with quick steps and a fluttering rope. It went death silent as Snape turned around and looked through the crowd. It was so silent; Elsa could hear her beating heart. "There will not be silly wand waving and spell mumbling in this class! For the few of you, who actually possess a certain degree of talent, I will teach you the delicate art of brewing potions." Snape said in a low and even voice, but everyone could hear it clearly. Elsa swallowed. She felt uncomfortable, because Snape had a fearful and threatening aura.

"Ah…" Snape mumbled when he read the list with all the names. His gaze fell onto Elsa. She swallowed again and wasn't surprised when he came over to her. "Ms. Dumbledore…" he addressed her with an evil grin. Elsa couldn't describe it any other way. "What would I get, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. Was he asking her or the entire class? Elsa shifted in her seat under the intense glare of Snape's cold black eyes. She glanced to Kristoff who only shrugged, signaling her he had no idea too. Elsa bit her bottom lip. What should she do? Admit that she had no idea? Or shrug? Stay quiet? Would there be consequences if she didn't know the answer? In the other classes this wasn't a problem. But somehow Elsa thought this wouldn't go well if she said nothing. Also she knew she read something about the topic Snape asked her about, but she couldn't remember it clearly.

"Well…" Snape snarled, "It seems as if a famous name isn't everything. Right, Ms. Dumbledore? Let's try ag-"

The opening of the door cut Snape off. Two Ravenclaws entered the classroom in a rush. They hurried to the only empty seats in the first row beside Elsa and said nothing. Elsa thought it was rude not to apologize when you are late. But it wasn't her problem. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw each!" Snape said sharply. "What?!" protested Michael Harrison, a short boy with black hair and brown eyes who looked more like he was nine than eleven. "You can't do this… sir!" Michael added, but that caused his friend James Herington to step onto his foot to silence him.

"I can't?" Snape asked with false disbelief and an evil smirk appeared on his face. Elsa was for a moment relieved that his attention was not on her. "Again ten points from Ravenclaw and detention for you Mr. Harrison". After the two boys sat and put out their stuff which they would need for the lesson, Snape turned around to Elsa again. "Where would you loo-"

"It's a sleeping potion." Elsa blurted out. For a moment Snape looked genuinely confused. "What?"

"It's the answer to your question Professor." Elsa replied, now sounding a bit more confident than before, "You get a very powerful sleeping potion, when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. It's also known as the Draught of Living Death". For a long moment Snape silently stared at her and Elsa was uncertain of what that meant. Couldn't he believe that her answer was right? Was he angry that she cut him off again? Or was the answer entirely wrong?

"Where would you look, if I told you to bring me a bezoar?" Snape asked then.

"It's a stone of the stomach of a goat and is used as an antidote for the most potions". The answer was easy and so her reply was quick. Snape still glared intensively at her. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Um, there is no difference Professor. It's the same plant." she answered dutifully. For less than a split second Elsa thought she could see the corners of Snape's lips go up, but it was too short to be sure. Maybe she just imagined it, remembering what Kristoff told her minutes before the beginning of the lesson. "Five points for Ravenclaw." he said almost inaudible and turned to face the whole class. Again, Snape looked into the crowd. "Why don't you write the answers down?"

Ten minutes later, after everyone finished writing, they were paired up and had to brew a simple potion that would cure boils. While everyone worked, Snape went through the room criticizing everyone, without exception. Elsa and Kristoff silently crushed their snake fangs, when suddenly a thick gray smoke rose from James' cauldron. Everyone in the room had to cough heavily and suddenly James' cauldron exploded and flew high above until under the ceiling and then landed with a loud clutter in front of the table. Its orange content was emptied over Elsa, James, Michael and Kristoff. Elsa and James, who were in the middle, were drenched with the orange liquid that caused burn blisters. Kristoff and Michael had only a few burn blisters on their hands and cheeks.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Kristoff asked concerned. Before Elsa could assure him she would be fine once she'd get to Madame Pomfrey, Snape came over to their tables with quick steps and dark glare on his face. "You foolish boy what did you do?! Forgot the stewed horned slugs, eh?" Snape sneered and put out his wand. With one quick wave, the liquid and cloud disappeared and everyone could breathe properly again. "Mr. Bjorgman take Ms. Dumbledore to the hospital wing immediately." Snape ordered and turned back to James and Michael, "Why didn't you stop him Harrison? Thought you would look good if he did it wrong, did you?"

Elsa and Kristoff didn't listen to Snape and the others; they threw their stuff into their bags and hurried out of the room as far away from the dungeon as they could. When they reached the next floor they slowed down. "Does it hurt? Shall I carry our bag?" Kristoff asked concerned. "It's okay Kristoff thanks. It hurts a little." Elsa replied with a warm smile. "Guess Ravenclaw will lose more house points."

"Yeah, but you got some house points for your house. Don't forget that. I think it's rare that Snape gives house points – at least older students told me that."

"Guess so…"

"How did you know all these answers by the way? I didn't know one and I looked around, no one else knew." Kristoff asked several moments later. They crossed the big entrance hall and went upstairs. Elsa grinned sheepishly. "I cheated a bit." she admitted. She chuckled when she saw Kristoff's surprised look. "Never thought you would do that."

"Well… I used the moment, when Snape's attention was on Michael and James to look through my potions book. Pure luck I found the right page so quickly. And the other questions weren't so difficult because I looked through the book yesterday".

"First Potions lesson, hm?" Madame Pomfrey asked them, when they entered the hospital wing. "How did you know?"

"Believe me Mr. Bjorgman I work long enough to know what happened to students who were in Professor Snape's lesson right before they come here. You aren't the first and won't be the last." she said gently and pointed to two beds. "Sit down, I'm right back." she ordered them. Elsa and Kristoff did what they were told and waited only a minute until the nurse came back, a bottle in her hand. She conjured two glasses with her wand and filled them with a red liquid. She handed each one a glass. "Drink that out and lay down for a while. Don't worry you will be fine."

Kristoff drank a large sip of the juice and made a grimace. "Umgh…."

"What have you expected Mr. Bjorgman? Strawberry juice? It will help." Madame Pomfrey said amused and looked at Elsa expectantly. Elsa gulped and sipped at the liquid. She instantly wanted to spit it out. It tasted like rotten eggs. Both students gulped the liquid down, trying not to spit it out. Satisfied when Madame Pomfrey saw the empty glasses, she went back to her office and told them she would look after them in ten minutes again.

After ten minutes Madame Pomfrey appeared again and looked them up and down. Kristoff looked fine again, but there were still some burn blisters on Elsa's face. Madame Pomfrey filled her glass with the same liquid and instructed her to drink it. Elsa grimaced but gulped it down with shut eyes. "You can go Mr. Bjorgman…"

"I am waiting until Elsa can go." Kristoff interrupted the nurse. She nodded. "Alright, she can go in ten minutes, I think. But let me look over her before you two go." she said and disappeared again.

"Thankfully it's not permanently." Elsa sighed.

"Yeah, could have been worse." Kristoff agreed. "I wonder what Fred and George will tell after their first Potions lesson. What do you think; will they manage to brew the potion?"

"No, I would say the two start arguing in the middle of brewing the potion." Elsa said with a smile on her face, trying to picture the scene that could happen later that day. "I heard the two argued in DADA and it turned out not quite well…"

As promised Madame Pomfrey let Elsa go ten minutes later. All blisters had disappeared, thankfully. Only her robe was ruined and she needed a new one. Fortunately it wasn't urgent, because she had two more robes and uniforms she could wear.

They met Fred and George at the entrance to the Great Hall, when they went downstairs. "What happened in the dungeon? We asked several classmates of yours where you were and they told us you were in the hospital wing".

"We were." Elsa confirmed and Kristoff added that it was a small accident that happened in Potions, nothing to worry about. "What kind of accident?" Fred wanted to know. Elsa and Kristoff shrugged dismissively. "Take that advice, read the recipe for the potion carefully and do what it says. Nothing else, no interpretations." Elsa said.

"Huh? What potion did you have to brew?" George asked. "Was it something dangerous?" That made Elsa and Kristoff laugh. "It could be painful if you're not careful." Kristoff admitted. "And don't protest when Snape criticizes you or take house points away. Believe me, the protest isn't worth it." Elsa added.

"Okaaay…" Fred and George said confused. The four went into the Great Hall for lunch and parted ways to get to their tables. "Good luck afterwards!" Elsa waved the twins, who just nodded, a bit intimidated from Elsa and Kristoff's explanations.

As it turned out, Fred and George had no better luck with Snape than Kristoff and Elsa. Gryffindors lost ten points, while Slytherin received ten points (due to unfairness as Fred and George reported), but fortunately no one got hurt during their Potions lesson.

Saturday morning landed a stone gray owl in front of Elsa with a short note in the beak. Elsa took and read it through.

Dear Elsa,

How about tea and delicious chocolate biscuits in the afternoon? I would love to hear about your first week at Hogwarts.

Love Grandfather

Elsa glanced at the teachers' table and nodded when Dumbledore looked in her direction. Then she pulled out some parchment and wrote a letter to Anna, like she promised her sister at King's Cross. In the end her letter was longer than she expected. There was definitely a lot to tell Anna and Elsa was sure her sister would be overjoyed, when she read it. "Bring this to Anna in Arendelle, Norway." she instructed the owl and gave the animal the envelope. The owl immediately left the Great Hall with her new task.

Together with the others Elsa left the Great Hall after breakfast. They went to the library to do some homework for a couple of hours so they would have time afterwards. "We are visiting Hagrid later this afternoon. Are you coming too, Elsa?" Kristoff asked. But Elsa declined, "No sorry. I am meeting my grandpa for tea."

"Ah, well maybe next time?"

"Of course." Elsa replied.

"Hey!" Fred said loudly, receiving everyone's attention; especially from the librarian. The other three saw how an older boy with brown hair and green eyes, pushed Fred aside to get better access to the book shelf, Fred stood in front of.

 **I know nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Who do you think the boy at the end of the chapter was? If you have any ideas or suggestions what could happen in the two years before Harry and Co. joins Elsa in Hogwarts, feel free to tell me. Please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Askousen44:**

 **Thanks for your review! Yep, the marauder's map will definitely be covered in Elsa's first year. I also think, Elsa is the type who studies a lot. Hope you like this chapter ;-)**

 **Love Elsa a lot:**

 **Thanks for your suggestion. Since Anna won't be in Hogwarts until Elsa's fourth year (The Chamber of Secrets), I don't know if it makes sense to cover it right now. But, I'll use it in later chapters ;-)**

 **AnileX09**

 **Thanks for your review! Yeah, you guessed right ;-)**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/favoring and/or following.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter**

 **Midnight Adventure**

"Hey! You at least could have asked politely if I could step aside!" Fred complained angrily. The ignored him and took one book from the shelf and handed it his friend that wore large and round black glasses on his nose. The boy then turned to Elsa. He bowed in front of Elsa as if she was a princess and when he noticed his friends didn't follow suit, he glared darkly at them. They then also bowed, before the three friends straightened their backs again a moment later.

"May I introduce myself? I am Hans Westergaard," Hans introduced himself and then pointed to his two friends, "and this is David Greyrat and Karl Weaseltown-"

"Weselton!" Karl corrected him with a hissed tone. "It's Karl Weselton."

Obviously that happened more often than Karl liked it to happen. Fred, George and Kristoff giggled about Hans' mistake and earned a dark glare from Karl. "If I were you, I would shut up!" he hissed angrily. "Weasley isn't better. If I think about that," Karl mused aloud, "maybe we should call you Weaseltown."

"Hey! That's mean!" the twins complained loudly. In the meantime they had the attention of almost everyone in the library, but no one of their little group seemed to notice it until Madame Pince the librarian cleared her throat. "This is a library, which means you have to be quiet in order not to disturb the other students. If you can't be quiet, then leave or I am throwing you out." she said with an angry bite in her voice. Hand turned in her direction and showed him a charming smile.

"I am very sorry for our disturbance Madame Pince. It won't happen again, I promise." Hans said and sounded almost sincerely apologetic. "By the way, you look lovely today."

Elsa, Kristoff and the twins stared open mouthed at Hans. They saw how Madame Pince stalked to her desk again, a light flush on her cheeks and sat down, taking the book, she was reading, in her hands again.

Hans turned grinning to the four first-years. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't hang around these losers," Hans said, offering Elsa his hand, "and since I am already in the third year, I can help you with your studies, show you how it works in Hogwarts. What do you say?"

Elsa took two steps back and replied in a determined voice, "Thanks, but I do just fine. I decide with whom I hang out and you and your friends are definitely not the people I want near me."

Hans gritted his teeth for a moment, but then his charming smile was back in place again. "Don't be ridiculous Sweetheart. I own Hogwarts, I can introduce you to the important people here, show you how everything works. I can help you to become one of the best witches that Hogwarts has ever seen."

"No, thank you." Elsa replied now she had a mixture of annoyance and sharpness in her voice.

Her friends laughed at Hans. "You own Hogwarts?!" Fred laughed loudly. "Don't talk such nonsense! You are just a student of this school like everyone else"

"My father works for the ministry and my mother also is a well-known member of the wizarding society!" Hans said sharply.

"And?" George asked unimpressed. "That doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us and you don't own Hogwarts either. And if you don't know by now, Elsa is Dumbledore's granddaughter, who is coincidentally the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hey, don't use my family relations!" Elsa protested, but no one seemed to hear her. Or they just ignored her. Elsa was at least grateful that the other students stopped staring at their little group and went back to concentrating on their studies.

"I bet you can nothing!" Kristoff blurted out. Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I bet she would win a duel against you!" George said, grinning from ear to ear as he imagined Hans' angry face, after losing in a duel against Elsa. Kristoff and George laughed.

"Hans losing a game against a little girl," David laughed heavily, "That's so ridiculous!"

"He would finish little Ms. Dumbledore mercilessly in a duel." Karl said triumphantly and David added, "Yeah and even you four first-years together would never beat Hans in a fair wizard's duel."

"Maybe not we," George said determined, "but Elsa would."

"No I wouldn't. Let's go and finish our homework somewhere else." Elsa tried to intervene, but unfortunately no one listened to her.

"Oh really?" Hans, David and Karl asked in a false surprised tone.

"Yes," George and Kristoff replied in unison.

"We'll see who was right. Wizard's duel, next Saturday at midnight," Fred suggested triumphantly."

"Then we'll see who is better; Elsa or Hans." His twin agreed.

"No! Don't count me in! I'm not going to do that!" Elsa said louder than before to make herself heard, but again no one seemed to listen, what she had to say.

"Agreed," Hans said, offering his hand to Fred.

"But I don't!" Elsa shouted angrily.

Her outburst not only earned her the attention from her friends, but also from the rest of the students who were in the library. And Madame Pince again came over to them. "Ms. Dumbledore, didn't I make myself clear earlier? I suggest you lower your voice at once or I am afraid you have to leave the library."

"I am sorry Madame Pince." Elsa quickly apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again. After Madame Pince walked to her seat again, George and Kristoff pulled her behind a book shelf. "What do you mean, you are not agreeing to the duel?" Kristoff asked shocked and confused.

"Exactly that," Elsa replied annoyed and still angry. "You just made a deal over my head without even asking about my opinion! And now you are wondering why I don't agree?!"

"Um…" George and Kristoff exchanged a realizing look.

"Besides, I am losing before the duel even properly started," Elsa said, before Kristoff or George had the opportunity to say something. But they only shook their heads, which irritated and angered Elsa further. "No, you are winning. We believe in you." George said encouraging. Kristoff nodded affirmative. "Yeah, we are going to help you prepare for the duel and besides, you are the best in our year-"

"It was just the first week!" Elsa protested. She was still not convinced about the duel, "He will be so much better than me."

"Look, it really doesn't matter to us if you win or lose. Just do it and we will never decide over your head again," Kristoff said.

"We all promise and we don't expect you to win."

"But-"

"No, Elsa, we got you into that stupid situation and now we can't expect you to win. Just do your best."

"Please," Kristoff and George pleaded at the same time. Elsa swallowed and looked away, thinking for a moment. Also she didn't like it, she knew it was a challenge and maybe there was a small chance of her winning. At least she knew her friends believed in her. She sighed heavily and slowly nodded, before turning her head back to George and Kristoff.

"Okay, I'll do it." she said, but didn't sound convinced. "Thank you!"

Kristoff and George hugged her, before the three went back to Fred, Hans and his friends. "Alright, she agreed." George announced happily. Hans couldn't suppress a bright grin and nodded. "Alright, Sweetheart, I hope you are a good loser." he said, "We'll meet next Saturday in front of the gargoyle statue."

Hans turned and stalked away, followed by Karl and David.

Without saying a word, Elsa sat down again and started with her essay for Potions. She still didn't like how this meeting turned out and tried to bury her worries and anger by doing her homework. Fred, George and Kristoff thankfully said nothing for a while, which gave Elsa the opportunity to calm down. For a while they were just working silent on their homework until Kristoff sighed in frustration and closed his book soundly. Fred and George looked up. "What's wrong Kristoff?" George asked curious.

"I don't get it! The essay for Snape, I mean." Kristoff said, "How am I supposed to write two rolls of parchment if I don't understand the topic?"

"It's in the book; page twenty-one onwards." Elsa provided helpfully without looking up from her own parchment. "Hey, can you show me your essay? Just the beginning, so I know how to start."

Elsa sighed, but gave Kristoff her parchment. Fred and George got up and rounded the table to be able to read over Kristoff's shoulder. "That's good. Can we-"

"No!" Elsa said immediately, cutting George off. "You can't copy my essay!"

George held his hands in a surrendered position and replied calmly, "Okay, okay… relax Elsa… It was just a question."

Elsa nodded and turned her attention back to her essay that Kristoff handed her back. They had to write an essay about healing potions, which would be the topic for next week's lesson. The rest of the morning until lunch time passed without any further incidents.

They spent the time after lunch outside, because it was a sunny, albeit chilly day. When it was almost four o'clock, Elsa and her friends parted ways. She walked inside and got to the second floor. Elsa briefly paused in front of a stony statue in form of a gargoyle. The gargoyle guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office and looked down at Elsa. He waited until she said the right password.

"Chocolate cake," Elsa said and the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Elsa passed the gargoyle and started walking upstairs. At the fourth or fifth step she could hear how the gargoyle jumped back on its spot, blocking the entrance again.

"Hello Elsa, " Dumbledore greeted his granddaughter, "right on time."

"Hi Grandpa!" Elsa greeted the headmaster cheerfully and hugged him. Dumbledore hugged her back, a warm smile on his old face and his light blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses. He led Elsa into his circular office. Elsa never had been in Dumbledore's office and was surprised how spacious and friendly it looked. She immediately felt comfortable here. Almost all wizards or witches in the portraits that hung on the walls were asleep. Some were looking at Elsa, others were talking quietly with the wizard or witch next to them and some portraits were even empty.

"Who are all these people?" Elsa asked.

"They are all former headmasters of Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered casually and went further into the room, giving Elsa enough time to look around. "Why are some pictures empty? Where are these wizards?"

"They are in their other portraits in other buildings."

"You mean they can go from Hogwarts to the Ministry?" Elsa asked disbelievingly and therefore was surprised as she saw her grandfather nod affirmative. "Yes, they can," he answered gently, "but not only to the ministry. It depends on where the second portrait of the wizard or witch is."

There were large book shelves on the walls, on one of the walls the 'Sorting Hat', a sword and other things. On some small tables were sweeping and smoking measuring instruments that Elsa had never seen before and didn't know for what they could possibly be used. She figured only her grandfather would know. Next to a staircase that led to a gallery was a rod on which a beautiful bird sat and was soundly asleep. Elsa carefully took several steps forward, but kept her distance to not wake the bird.

"Is it a phoenix?"

"Yes, Fawkes, my loyal friend."

"He is beautiful." Elsa said, staring at the magnificent scarlet bird with golden tail feathers. Fawkes slowly opened his eyes and looked at Elsa for a long moment. Then he fluttered to her and sat on her shoulder, nudging her cheek. "Do you think he likes me? Or does he want me to caress him?"

"Probably both," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. He drew his wand out of his robe and transformed his mahogany desk and chair into a coffee table and armchair. He then conjured another armchair. "That should be more comfortable, don't you think Elsa?"

The girl nodded and sat down. Fawkes fluttered down from her shoulder and sat down at the armrest of her armchair. "You don't want to leave me, right Fawkes?" Elsa said smilingly to the bird. Two tea cups, a tea pot and a plate with chocolate cookies on it appeared on the coffee table. Dumbledore poured tea in the two cups and handed one to Elsa.

"Thank you."

"Now, you have to tell me everything of your week. Did you make friends? Do you like it here?" After sipping her hot tea, she set the cup down and took a chocolate cookie. "It's great here." she said, nodding forcefully. "I met Fred and George Weasley and Kristoff Bjorgman in the train."

"Ah, three very nice young boys. I am glad you found friends so quickly. And how is it with your other classmates. I hope they are treating you well."

"Yes, they do – at least most of them." Elsa replied and swallowed. "At first it was strange, because they were all staring at me. But now, it's okay. I guess they are used to me or something like that."

"If you have problems with someone tell me. I can imagine some of your classmates are jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"You are my granddaughter. For most people that is a reason to be jealous, because they think the higher and more known someone is, then the person will get everything what he or she wants. Money, power… the reasons are endless."

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

"I heard your first Potions lesson ended with a little accident." Dumbledore said, effectively changing the topic. But Elsa didn't mind and told her grandfather about the exploding kettle, the first points she earned for Ravenclaw, her first flight on a broom and which her favorite lessons were.

Time flew by as they sat there and talked while eating delicious cookies and drinking tea. Elsa was surprised when her grandfather stated it was already half past five. They downed the rest of their tea, ate the last two cookies and then got to their feet. Together Dumbledore and Elsa walked crossed the room to the door and Fawkes fluttered back to his rod. "I wanted to give you something, before you go." Dumbledore said and pulled an old photograph out of his robe pocket. He showed it Elsa and suddenly tears welled up in her ice blue eyes. Dumbledore wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, after he bent down to her.

In the middle of the photograph was a young couple. The dirty blonde-haired man had his right arm around the waist of his brown-haired wife. The couple was smiling at their daughter, which the woman had in her arms. More people stood around the couple, smiling happily. It didn't take long for Elsa to identify the people in the photograph; especially not when the baby in the brown-haired woman's arms had pale skin, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. It was winter in the photograph and all, except the baby wore warm winter cloths. The picture of Elsa and her parents must have been taken not long after Elsa was born, since she was still a baby in the photo. Elsa recognized her grandfather next to her mother, trying to get Elsa's attention, while her mother tightened her grip on her daughter and whispered something in the baby's ear. Three more couples and two men were in the picture, standing on either side of the little family in the middle. One couple, a red-haired young woman and a black-haired man, shared a loving look, before turning their attention back to the family in the middle. Elsa also recognized her godfather and another close friend of her parents in the picture. She also could identify Molly Weasley, who was holding hands with another young red-haired man. Elsa assumed this was her husband and the father of Fred and George.

"This photo was taken two months after your birth. I thought you might like to have it." Dumbledore said after a while in which none of them had said a word. Elsa nodded, unable to speak. She felt a big lump in her throat and tears on her cheeks, which froze on her cheeks and fell audible to the floor. Dumbledore wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly. Her body was racked with sobs, but the tears disappeared as soon as they had welled up in her eyes.

"I miss them." she whispered in her grandfather's chest.

"I know."

"Did you find him? Dad, I mean."

For a moment there was nothing else to be heard then their breathing. Then Dumbledore sighed heavily and held her an arm-length away, so he could look into her eyes.

"No, I haven't seen him since your mother died. But I am sure, he is fine. He is strong and won't give up until he is able to come back to you and your sister. Unfortunately the circumstances are very complicated, which doesn't make it easy for your father to come back anytime soon." he explained in a quiet voice and drew her in an embrace once more. "I know he is still out there and thinking of you two." he added.

Dumbledore could feel Elsa nodding reluctantly. After a few moments, Elsa felt better again and held the photo close to her chest. "Thanks, for the photo." she said and managed a small smile on her lips. Dumbledore nodded. "I'll see you at dinner." he said. "Yeah, see you at dinner!" Elsa said; her mood a bit brighter than moments ago. She waved her grandfather as she walked downstairs and then searched for her friends.

Finding a place to practice in the castle was difficult for Elsa and her friends. On Monday she had researched some spells that she could use in her duel and hoped they would be enough to at least match Hans in fighting skills. She wasn't as optimistic as her friends about beating Hans.

After she had finished her research the rest of the week until Saturday was practicing. The first time they practiced in a corridor near the Charms classroom, after dinner. Unfortunately Elsa hit Filch, the janitor, with a spell as Kristoff ducked out of her way to not be hit. The result looked terrible, because his face was marred with boils. Of course, Filch became angry and yelled at Elsa, threatening her to be thrown out of Hogwarts by the end of the week. Thankfully Snape rescued them, or more accurately Elsa, from Filch, by explaining he allowed them to practice in the corridor. After Filch' footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Elsa thanked the professor for rescuing them. Snape only looked at her, before he turned to her friends and not only took twenty points away from each of them, but also gave the twins and Kristoff detention. They were shocked about Snape's unfairness, but in the end decided to not protest.

After the first clash with Filch, the janitor seemed to follow them after lunch, tea and dinner to make sure, they weren't conjuring around in the corridors. And it was not very easy to get Filch off of their backs, because he seemed to randomly and quickly appear out of nowhere. The twins tried to find out how he did it once, but had no success.

They always ended up for practice sessions in the black forest, if Hagrid didn't find them and shooed them out of the forest again. It didn't help the situation either as they saw that Hans wasn't practicing and thought it wasn't necessary for him. But that made Elsa only more determined to beat the third-year student.

Elsa, Kristoff and the twins met Saturday at quarter to twelve. Everything was dark and quiet. "I can't see anything," Kristoff mumbled.

"We need light," Fred decided and drew his wand out of his robe. "Err… what was the spell again?"

"Lumos," the others whispered and Fred echoed them. The tips of the four wands glowed and made them some light, so they would be able to see at least a bit. Together the four walked upstairs to the gargoyle statue.

"Hey! Light out!"

"Don't you see that some people want to sleep?!"

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

Some wizards and witches in their portraits who had been woken up by their passing lights, complained soundly. They were alerted, because the portraits could alert some teachers and that would mean they had to get back to their beds quickly, so that they wouldn't be caught. "Let's extinguish our lights. Maybe, they fall asleep again," George suggested. He was annoyed by the portraits and couldn't bear to listen to them any longer. The others nodded and said 'Nox' in unison. Without their lights, the portraits seemed to calm down again.

Their little group was the first to arrive at the gargoyle statue. Five minutes later they heard the grand clock ring, announcing midnight and interrupting the silence that had fallen over the four nervous first-years. They listened into the silence to hear approaching footsteps, but all they could hear was their breathing and the soft snoring of the portraits.

"I'll bet, they are not coming," Kristoff said, breaking the tense silence.

"It was probably a trap and we fell straight for it," Elsa mused aloud. "He probably told a teacher that we were meeting at the gargoyle statue at midnight…"

"…and when a teacher caught us, we would be expelled." Fred finished.

Kristoff and George nodded. "And what are we doing now?" George asked. "Are we just going to wait here until someone caught us and we get into real trouble? Or are we supposed to go to bed again, as if nothing had happened?"

"Be quiet!" Elsa hissed before anyone else could answer George's questions. "Someone's coming."

"We should hide," Fred said.

"Where?"

Fred, George and Elsa shrugged in answer of Kristoff's question. They had no answer and they could hear the approaching footsteps. They came closer very quickly and the nervousness of all four increased drastically. Hastily, they turned their heads left and right to find a spot where they could hide, but saw nothing that would be helpful in this matter. For a brief second Elsa saw a light, but it disappeared as quickly and soundless as it had appeared and she noted that the footsteps had stopped.

"Did you see the light?" she asked nervously.

Her friends nodded inaudible. "Let's check that out," Kristoff suggested and received affirmative nods from the twins, but Elsa disagreed with a headshake. But before she could voice her thoughts, the boys walked into the direction where they saw the light. Elsa sighed annoyed and walked up to her friends.

"Densaugeo!" they heard Hans shout in front of them, also they couldn't see him.

In just a couple of milliseconds that passed between Hans' shout and him taking a few steps forward, Elsa stomped with her right foot onto the ground, which immediately was beneath a thin layer of ice that couldn't be seen in the darkness. They heard a shocked cry behind them and a loud thud before them.

"Lumos," Elsa said. Her friends followed her suit and Elsa dissolved her ice, before someone noticed it in the dim light of their wands. Before them Hans was slowly getting up, rubbing his pained behind. The boys couldn't suppress their delight as they saw Hans and started giggling, while Elsa just smiled, trying to look as innocently as possible so no one would suspect her of being behind Hans' fall. But that was nothing opposite to the sight of Karl. Apparently Hans' spell that was originally meant for Elsa hit Karl right in the face and let his teeth grow. The four first-years laughed out loud and David couldn't suppress his laughter and threw his arms over his mouth, trying to look sympathetically, as Karl threw an angry glare at him. David could only shrug.

"Next time, look where you walk!" Karl said angrily to Hans, who didn't even bother to apologize, which Elsa thought was very rude. But she didn't comment on that, because it wasn't her business if Hans was rude to his friends or not. "It wasn't my fault!" Hans protested, now getting angry as well.

"Not your fault?! Are you kidding me? You were the one stumbling over your own feet!"

"I didn't stumble over my own feet! Don't tell such nonsense Karl!"

"And how did you fall then? There is nothing in your way and the ground is dry, nothing to slip on it."

"That was all her fault!" Hans said angrily and pointed at Elsa.

All eyes stared at her, but then Fred laughed again. "Are you really so crazy to accuse an innocent girl, just because you aren't able to stay on your feet?"

Kristoff and George laughed out loud. Elsa on the other side, stayed quiet. Hans was right, but of course she wouldn't admit it and it seemed, by judging the reactions of the others, that no one believed Hans either.

"Are we going to duel or are you giving up already?" Elsa said in a cool voice, although she definitely felt nervous and not at all brave. But she wanted to get it over and walk straight back to her bed without being caught by a teacher. And if that was the only way, Elsa was determined to take it.

"Fine," Hans growled with displeasure, but stepped forward. Fred, George, Kristoff, Karl and David formed a circle around Elsa and Hans. The two duelists stepped into the middle and bowed to each other as a greeting. Then they straightened their backs again and turned around walking a few steps away from each other. Elsa and Hans turned to each other again, raising their wands.

"Expelliarmus!"

Elsa's wand flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away from her. She didn't think Hans was so quick in attacking her, but now she not only cursed inwardly that she was too slow and should have expected something like that, but also wished she never agreed to that duel. Hans and his friends laughed.

"That will be easier than I thought! Langlock!"

"Hmmm…" David made shocked. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, thanks to Hans' spell that accidentally hit him, but was actually meant for Elsa. Elsa could dig away from the spell just in time to not get hit. She instantly used the commotion that followed David's cry by bending down and picking up her wand.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Hey!" Hans cried out in surprise. He started dancing. He tried to stop, but his feet did what they wanted. "Stop that!" he ordered Elsa angrily, while her friends laughed. The spell stopped after a minute.

"Don't you have more to offer than such childish spells?" Hans asked.

"Hey, you are just angry, because you didn't think Elsa would actually fight you!" Kristoff shouted at Hans, but the other boy ignored him.

By now, several portraits woke up again. But instead of shouting to alert a teacher or Filch, the portraits started cheering for the duelists, trying to encourage them. There little duel went on for several more minutes until they heard a cat and abruptly stopped.

"That's Filch' cat!" Fred confirmed what they all knew, but no one wanted to say it out loud. "We should go!"

"No, the duel isn't finished yet!" David and Karl said in unison. Hans used this moment to attack Elsa once more, because he thought she might have her attention on her friends and wouldn't notice him aiming his wand at her.

"Aguamenti!"

"Protego!" Elsa cried out before the spell could hit her. It backfired and splashed Hans with water. How Elsa came up with this charm, she had no idea. She didn't remember practicing it or writing it down as possible spells and charms to use in the duel. But she didn't think too much about it, because Hans' attention clearly was on his wet designer clothes.

"Expelliarmus!" Elsa said and Hans' wand landed a couple of feet away from him, like Elsa's did before. "Petrificus Totalus"

Hans' body stiffened and he fell backwards. David and Karl looked shocked at Hans, who was staring at the high ceiling, not able to do or say anything. Mrs. Norris – Filch' cat - came closer and closer. The portraits that supported Elsa cheered happily.

"I would say, Elsa won," George announced.

David and Karl could only nod in agreement and rushed to Hans. "Fine, she won," David said dismissive. They grabbed Hans and started hurrying away, afraid of being caught by the janitor.

"We should go too," Fred hurried his friends. The others nodded and ran away.

"We are heading back to our common rooms as quickly as possible!" Fred said.

"Did anyone see the cat? Do you know where she is?" Elsa asked breathlessly.

"She's probably alerting Filch."

"Oh no not again!"

They stayed quiet as they heard approaching footsteps.

"That's Filch. What now?"

Fred opened one of the classroom doors and instructed the others to go inside. He closed the door behind him. Elsa and Kristoff hid behind curtains that hem touched the floor. George hid behind the teacher's desk and Fred squeezed himself between the ground and the lowest shelving of a shelf that was as high as the wall.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Filch called out on the other side of the door. "Where is the pupil, Mrs. Norris? Find him!" Filch ordered his cat. She meowed and tapped away. All four seemed to hold their breaths when the door creaked open. Filch stuck his head inside the room, held his lantern higher and let his gaze swift through the room. When he saw nothing, he closed the door again. They waited until his footsteps became distant again. Only then the four relaxed slightly and exhaled.

"That was close." George whispered, afraid to speak louder. The others could only nod. They came out of their hiding places. Kristoff opened the door as quiet as possible and peeked out through the gap. When he saw no one he opened the door, went outside and waved his friends to come out. They slipped quietly out of the classroom, closed the door behind them and went along the corridor back to the gargoyle again.

They reached the gargoyle statue again, but saw Mrs. Norris, who made noise immediately. "Aguamenti." Fred whispered and water hit Mrs. Norris. The cat jumped and ran away. But they could hear Filch call out near them. So, they hurried down the main staircase, opened a door and slipped inside.

"Does one of you coincidentally know a spell to lock a door?" Kristoff asked, after they were all in the room. Fred and George shook their heads, but Elsa pulled her wand out. "Let me." she whispered and pointed her wand at the lock. "Colloportus"

They heard a click and Kristoff tried to open the door. When it didn't work, he turned around, grinned and gave his friends thumbs up. The light of their wands wasn't enough to be able to see the entire room. Therefore Elsa tried to conjure up to lanterns. It took her two attempts, but she managed it. George lit both lanterns and handed one to Fred and one to Elsa. Now they could see more.

The four first years were standing in a room that was half the size of their dorm rooms in their houses. In the middle of the room stood a desk, papers lay unorganized on it (at least as far as they could tell) and a large shelf was behind the desk. All sorts of stuff were in the shelf. Fred and George went there and looked around, what was in the shelf. On the other side of the desk, Elsa could see a bed, a curtain was separating the work- and sleeping place.

"That must be Filch' office," Fred whispered.

"Why do you think so?" Kristoff wasn't the only one, who was wondering how Fred came to that conclusion, but he was the one asking this question out loud. Fred held something in front of Kristoff's face. "That is from Zonko's, a shop in Hogsmeade that sells all sorts of fun stuff. Our brother Charlie brought us something similar the last year, when he came home for Christmas."

"I remember," George said. "Hey what's that?"

George picked a book up and opened it. Fred and Kristoff walked up to George to look over his shoulders to be able to see what was written in the book. Elsa wasn't interested in that. She wanted to go, because she was still afraid of Filch catching them.

"Have you ever heard of that spell, Elsa?" George asked showed her what he meant. "No, I haven't," Elsa said and shook her head. "We should go."

George raised his wand and said out loud, "Fartarus."

A loud noise broke the silence that had fallen over them. All three stared at Kristoff who went beet red as they all realized that the noise came from Kristoff. "I… that… that wasn't… me," Kristoff stuttered embarrassed and looked away. "Oops," George mumbled, as he felt Elsa's death glare on him. He slightly flushed as well, not as red as Kristoff, but in the light you could see George's red cheeks. "Oh, cool… Maybe the ones who wrote that book loved jokes and fun too," Fred said excitedly.

"Yeah, you are right. Guess the book wouldn't have been confiscated by Filch, if the owners didn't prank the janitor a few times. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, why aren't we taking this book with us? We could…"

"…not use it," Elsa cut Fred off. "This isn't funny. It might be now. But what if there is a spell written in the book that is actually dangerous, life threatening? We don't know the spells and potions that are written in there! What if that is dark magic?"

For a moment no one said a word. "I don't think so. That this is dark magic, I mean. But we could test all these spells and potions, before using them. Come on, Elsa… it looks like these spells are invented for fun and not for being dangerous."

"Bring it back where it was and then let's go. Filch could come back at any moment," Elsa ordered and turned around. Fred and George used this moment to hide the book under George's sweater. Elsa went to the door and raised her wand.

"Alohomora"

They heard a click and the door was unlocked again. Carefully and as quiet as possible they opened the door. After they were sure no one was near the office, they stepped into the entrance hall and closed the door behind them, as if they never had been in there. Then they bid goodnight and parted ways to their separate common rooms.

Fred, George and Kristoff waited until breakfast was finished and most students filled out of the Great Hall. Then they sat down on the Ravenclaw table, where Elsa was still sitting. "Have you eaten your last breakfast? When's the train leaving?" Hans asked sneeringly, a bright smirk on his face. "And don't think you won our duel. We have been interrupted, which means it doesn't count."

"It counts!" George hissed angrily. Fred and Kristoff nodded, while Elsa tried to ignore Hans and his friends, but it was difficult.

"Oh, you can't lose," Kristoff mocked the older boy and earned a dark glare, but no one was intimidated anymore. "Maybe," Fred said, "he's afraid that it becomes gossip under the students that a third-year student lost a duel against a first-year student."

"Shut up!" Hans hissed.

"Or what?"

"Come one, Hans, let's go." David said and patted him on the shoulder to get his friend's attention. Karl agreed, "Yeah, let's go. There are still teachers in the Great Hall. You don't want to make a scene, do you?"

Hans growled angrily before he finally said, "Fine, you won. But you shouldn't think too much into it. You just had luck and if Filch' stupid cat didn't interrupt us, I would have defeated you."

"If you think," was all Elsa said to Hans, before ignoring him again.

"Hey can I take a look at the book?" Kristoff said in a low voice after Hans, David and Karl left. Fred nodded and handed Kristoff the book he and George sneaked out of Filch' office the night before. Elsa stared shocked at them.

"Is that the book you found in Filch' office yesterday night?" Elsa asked and gritted her teeth when she received a confirming nod from the twins. "Are you crazy?! It could be dangerous!"

"Shhh… be quiet!" George hissed.

They looked around if anyone had overheard them, but there were just a few students in the Hall and sat too far away to be able to hear their conversation and the remaining teachers also were out of earshot.

"You are bringing it back," Elsa demanded.

"Why would we do that?" Fred asked.

"What if Filch notices that the book is gone? You will bring it back!" Elsa hissed. But Fred and George shook their heads in response. Without another word Kristoff opened the book. When he turned the next page, he suddenly held a folded piece of parchment in his hands.

 **What did you think about this chapter? Hans definitely can't lose. The last spell ('fatarus') doesn't exist in the Harry Potter Universe. I'll just made it up and comes from the word fart. If it was surprising news to you that Elsa's dad is still alive, be reminded that I never stated her father was dead (I only stated she saw her mother dying). Please don't forget to review ;-)**


End file.
